100 Years
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: It's a dark place, and she doesn't want to be there. Especially when she is followed what feels like an eternity by the Kol Mikaelson. Is it time to live and let live, or throw in the towel and give in? Story is better than summary


I own nothing but i love these two. Originally I didn't know how I felt about people pairing with Kennett, but I love it now and can say that it is one of the most amazing pairings for TVD or TO if/when the two shows cross-over.

Kinda dark themes for some of the characters. This is before Jesse ever became a vampire, so in this he isn't one at all, and I he has no last name, so I made one up.

There will be pairings that seem a bit ridiculous my story is a bit AU and ooc so sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

Full Summary: It's a dark place, and she doesn't want to be there. Especially when she is followed what feels like an eternity by the Kol Mikaelson. Is it time to live and let live, or throw in the towel and give in?

* * *

As I walk through the dark, secluded forest I run into her. Vicki Donovan. I notice all to late that she is sucking face with the Scottish Hunter, Gaelen Vaughn. He had tried to kill our friends numerous times. Hell, if he were given the chance, he'd probably try to kill her brother. But here on the Other Side, we make what connections we can because no one we care about who still roams the world can see or hear us. It is as if we are being ignored when they simply just don't know we are here.

A few days later, I feel like walking around the main street by the Grill, and I watch Matt and Rebekah walk in hand in hand. Apparently, they began dating a month after she left for New Orleans when Caroline and Elena went down to save Elijah after Klaus had bit him. Tyler got part of his wish, sadly. He fought Hayley and made her lose her baby. She and Klaus were both devastated. Neither were given time to react because Caroline Forbes ripped Tyler's still-beating heart out where he stood.

I will never forget that look of accomplishment in her eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_"Care, you gotta believe me. Klaus attacked me! I'm only defending myself!" Tyler pleas with my best friend. She just looks at him as if he is a sculpture she doesn't quite understand. She then, quickly looks to Hayley._

_"I never asked you, only Tyler, did you sleep with him while he was in Florida?" Hayley gulped. There was no way the baby was Tyler's, but she wasn't about to lie to Caroline's face, seeing how my best friend was seething with a burning rage._

_"Yes. He told me he didn't have a girlfriend, though. He said he had no attachments, and that he was alone in this world with no one to help or understand him. I believed him and I am terribly sorry, Caroline." Hayley was being honest, even Elena could sense this. The group found out not long after arriving that Elijah's quick bond with Hayley was not romantic, it was him merely protecting his family, very closely. No one else would do it, so by whatever means or motives he needed he protected that child the best he could._

_"Strike 3, Tyler. That's the third thing you've lied to me about. 1) The wolves were in the mountains, and the last time I checked, the bayou isn't the mountains! 2) Saying Klaus was attacking you when clearly he was defending his child that you just murdered! I know what happened with Elijah, and Klaus is trying to make up for that! and 3) Saying you never cheated on me." and with her final words, she ripped his bloody heart out and threw it in his own face._

_A young witch named Davina ran with Jeremy at her side to aide Hayley. She was bleeding severely and the two teens thought they could help, and they did. They saved Hayley but unfortunately couldn't save the baby. Jesse came with the group to New Orleans and he and Hayley began a relationship. She eventually was given money from Klaus to pursue college so she could get a career to help with her future family. Jeremy and Davina also started a long-distance relationship. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah came back to be with Elena, Caroline, and Matt.  
_

_*end flashback*_

It has been years since that day, though. Jeremy and Davina have four kids; Miranda Anna Gilbert, Jonathan Greyson Gilbert, Jenna Bonnie Gilbert, and Alaric Jeremy Gilbert. Jesse and Hayley have four kids as well; Rebekah Elena Wade, Caroline Camille Wade, Nicholas 'Nick' Elijah Wade, and Jesse Aaron Wade.

No one had believed it possible until Davina unleashed a new power within herself, but she was able to grant vampires the ability to have children. That made me happy when I found out. Not long after Caroline and Klaus had two kids; William Henrick Mikaelson, and Esther Elizabeth Mikaelson. Elijah and Elena had two as well; Jeremy Matthew Mikaelson, and Isobel Katerina Mikaelson. Matt and Rebekah surprisingly had their kids last, but they had six; Michael Alaric Donovan, Bonnie Victoria Donovan, Kol Nick Donovan, and April Ayana Donovan.

All in all, my friends are happy. I am happy for them. When I feel lost and alone I think about them. But then, there are days like today. Days when I hear the annoyingly cocky accent of the youngest Original.

"Hell there, Little Witch. Miss me, yet?" I roll my eyes at him.

"You ask me the same question every five minutes. If I say yes, will you do a magic trick and disappear?" Kol smirked at me. I hated that smirk, but no matter how much I hated it, I had grown attached to it just as well. That wasn't an easy thing to say about the rude Original brother.

"Come now, Sweetheart, you know I can't do magic tricks. That's your job." I shake my head at him and walk away.

"You know, Kol, you'd think after 100 years, you would've left me alone. Everyone I care about is now a vampire, and their kids are vampires that have kids. So, it's a new species of vampire out there Kol." He makes a look as if he is contemplating something.

"Yes, and are they soon on the verge of not needing daylight rings?" I nod at him. It is only a few generations away, at the least 4 at the max 8. "And as for leaving you alone, whom else would I bother. Mother and Father are annoying and Finn is always off with that Katie witch. He and Sage had a bit of a falling out." I chuckle at this.

"Luckily it can't be anything like Elena with Stefan and Damon." Kol laughs along with me. Not long after what happened in New Orleans, Katherine 'accidentally' got away and Silas killed her. All her blood that was left was put away in vials just in case everyone agreed that a Hybrid other than Klaus would be needed and he or she would be able to break the sire bond, Klaus would willingly show them.

Klaus hadn't changed all that much, but he did learn to get his temper tantrums somewhat under control. Will and Essie were beginning to show signs of anger issues and Caroline didn't like it when she came how to a nearly torn apart newly renovated condo. She glared Klaus down until he set himself a mini gym outside so he could vent his frustration through that.

"Sadly we couldn't be apart of their falling out. I so would've loved to rip their hearts out. Elena did that very beautifully." I couldn't help but laugh.

"How is it that no matter how heard I try, I just can't ditch you?" I ask him seriously as he weaves his arms around my small waist. He just grins at me, a very sweet and happy, serene and calm grin.

"Because, Little Witch. As you once told me, we don't always get what we want, but I think I've come pretty damn close. The only thing more than this I could want is to roam the Earth with my family knowing who I am." I look at the Original towering over me.

"Kol, after 100 years of us being together, you're just telling me this now?" Kol smiled sadly looking on at his nieces and nephews running and shouting. He nods.

"There is nothing that can be done, _my _Little Witch." I grasp his hands tightly in mine.

"Maybe there is."

* * *

So this is a one-shot. If you like tell me. If you want me to do a second story along with this one, tell me.

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


End file.
